Demo Man
The Insurrectionist Demo Man was first seen in Number One, though he was heard at the end of the previous episode. He appears to be the commander of the soldiers in the Bjørndal Cryogenics Research Facility. Role in Plot Bjørndal Cryogenics Research Facility The Demo Man was a soldier at the Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility, commanding the forces there. Eventually, Freelancers North and South Dakota infiltrated the facility to retrieve a data package, the latter reaching it without getting caught, removing two sentries and not alerting any of the soldiers in the base. However, just as she retrieved the package, South was seen by a soldier carrying two coffee mugs. Deciding to alert the others of South's presence in the base, he lunged for it and was shot, but the force of his body hitting the button sounded the alarm. This caused the Demo Man and the others to realize that intruders were in the facility, and thus they sprang to action. Soon enough, the soldiers and the Demo Man himself were surrounding the two Freelancers, with the latter at the controls of a machine gun turret. He referred to them as "assholes" and demanded that they return the data module before he and his men killed them both. But before he could open fire, Agent Carolina attacked the men around him after sneaking inside. He turned and attempted to attack her, but was kicked away from the turret by her. The three Freelancers then started fighting against the soldiers, having great success against them in the ensuing chaos. However, undeterred, the Demo Man was able to reach his turret again and fire at the three, injuring North in the process. He attempted to hit the other two, but was stopped when Carolina used a grappling hook to rip the turret downwards, below his own feet. This ripped the platform he and other soldiers were standing on to collapse, and thus leaving the soldiers to fall to their deaths in the waters below. However, the Demo Man lands on the edge of a lower platform, escaping the fall that killed the rest of the soldiers. He then somehow managed to escape the explosion and destruction of the facility. Protecting the Sarcophagus The Demo Man would later be seen again during Son of a Bitch after York accidentally triggers an alarm in the building his team was supposed to be guarding. He is later seen with several dozen other soldiers, cornering Tex, Washington, York, and Carolina who were about to secure the Sarcophagus. He calls York a "Dickhead" and demands that he disarm the bomb that Tex had been setting up. York reveals that the object is actually a transmitter. The Demo Man is initially relieved but then asks what it was transmitting. York reveals that it was transmitting their current location to the Mother of Invention. Tex and Carolina use their armor abilities to quickly dispatch most of the guards and during the heat of this commotion York took this advantage to hand the transmitter to the Demo Man before he could react while saying "Thank you." While York managed to get some distance from him, the Demo Man then looks up and sees a MAC round barrelling towards him from above. He mutters the words "Son of a-''" before the MAC round hits the building, which in part destroys a major part of it, causing the whole structure to collapse after a few moments. Battle at the Longshore Shipyards The Demo Man is later seen at the Longshore Shipyards in Oversight, revealing he survived the MAC round in Season 9, albeit with having his left arm amputated, and has became a cyborg with a robotic arm. He simply remarks "It's her" upon C.T.'s arrival. When the Freelancers attack, the Red Demo Man, now with a prosthetic left arm, strikes back by chasing Washington in a Warthog. He then defends Girlie when she is attacked by Carolina, stating his payback towards her when they meet. When the Female Insurrection Soldier is cornered by York and his shotgun, he drives over her to hit York with the side of his warthog, then proceeded to chase Carolina. When the Red Demo Man engages Carolina, Maine slices off his robotic arm and blasts him into the water with his Brute Shot. Appearance The Demo Man is only referred to as an ODST due to his most prominent trait: the ODST helmet, chest and special CQB shoulders he wears, the last one previously seen on Private First Class Michael Crespo in ''Halo 3: ODST. The unnamed soldier has full body armor, and is slightly taller than the other soldiers. He has an ammo belt strapped across his chest and has a collection of grenades on his belt. In Season 10, he dons a robotic left arm, due to an injury from a blast by the Mother of Invention. His color scheme could be stated as Primary: Steel, Secondary: Red. Skills and Abilities The Demo Man has been rarely seen in combat but has proven to be a highly skilled warthog driver. He was able to move his warthog in the way of plasma rifle blasts, protecting Girlie, as well as be able to drift accurately enough to protect Girlie and drive into York. After becoming a cyborg, his use of his robotic arm greatly aids him in battle, as he was able to fire a shotgun with one arm, knock Carolina down with a punch from his robotic arm, as well as catch a round fired from Maine's Brute Shot and send it flying back to him. In addition, the Demo Man has shown incredible perseverance, surviving the assault on the Bjørndal Cryogenics Research Facility, a direct blast from a MAC gun and being blasted into the ocean by Agent Maine. However, the latter two encounters cost him his left arm both times. Trivia *The Demo Man is the second cyborg to appear in the series and is one of only two shown. *Many fans originally assumed the Demo Man had died in Season 9, but this was proven false in Season 10. *The Demo Man's robotic arm is similar to the arm used by Kat-B320 from Halo: Reach. *In a deleted scene, the Demo Man is revealed to have washed ashore on High Ground, having lost both his robot arm and organic arm. He swears vengeance on Project Freelancer, but then realizes that he has no hands to get them with. He then laments on how he had just bought a new pair of floatees. References Category:Characters Category:Insurrection Category:Antagonists Category:Missing in Action